Winter Frost
by SalvadorThePOTATO
Summary: A story in the Marauders era, about Lily Evan's friend Winter. Winter is a muggle born adjusting to the wizard way of life while trying to handle the Marauders, especially the one named Sirius Black. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The day I found out that I was pregnant was the best yet worst of my life. All alone, I sat and the couch and cried in terror. However, this comes later in the story. I guess I should start at the beginning, the month before my first year.

"Winter! Mail for ya!" my younger sister, Libby, called to me. I run down the stairs and take the professional looking letter.

"Look Mum, a wax seal," I laugh. She scoffs when she sees it, shaking her head. I open it and laugh, I laugh so hard that tears well up. "Oh- my- God! Mum, you'll- never believe- this- letter!" I manage between fits of unrepressed laughter.

She snatches it out of my hands, looking at me as if I were insane, and reads it. She laughs as well, except not as hard as I did and she stops soon. "Insane people, thinking my daughter is a witch," she laughs.

"A witch? But she doesn't have any warts or green skin," Libby says, confused. I smile, and we go on with our day, forgetting about the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

...

A couple days later, there's a knock at the door. A woman wearing strange robes stands with a girl about my age. "Winter Frost, I presume!" the middle aged woman asks.

"Um, yeah," I mumble. "Uh, MUM!"

My mum scurries into the room and pushes me out of the way. "Marcy Frost, how can I help you?" she says politely.

"Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts. I was instructed to take Winter to Diagon Alley to get her the things she'll need for her school year," the woman tells my mum.

My mum looks at her for a couple seconds, her face darkening with anger, "How far will you nutty people take a joke? There's no such thing as magic!"

We watch in astonishment as Professor McGonagall shrinks into a tabby cat. My mum screams, I just watch with an astounded face. She turns back into a human.

"As you can see, magic does exist, and your daughter just so happens to have it," she says to my shell shocked mum. "Now, may I take her to Diagon Alley to get her things?"

"Uh, yeah," my mum responds dumbly. I pat her head lovingly and put on shoes and head out.

"Ms. Frost, this is Lily Evans, who is also muggle born. Ms. Evans, this is Winter Frost."

We say hello and I observe the girl for a couple seconds. She's quite pretty, with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"Wait, what's a muggle?" I ask.

"A non-magical human," Lily says. I nod, somewhat understanding.

We get to our destination, a shady looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I raise my eyebrows to Lily, and she shrugs her shoulders in response. Professor McGonagall walks to the back and taps a pattern on the brick wall. Loud grumbling sounds and the wall opens, showing a pathway littered with shops of magical origins. My jaw drops open, and I glance over to Lily, who has the same expression.

"Let's start with wands, shall we?" the professor asks. We both nod dumbly. As we walk to the store, we stare around at the shops in amazement.

We walk into a shop called Ollivander's and meet a frazzled looking man. He starts with Lily, testing her with many wands before fitting her with a 10 ¼ inch wand made out of willow, great for charms apparently.

He moved on to me, testing one wand before an idea struck him. He pulled one out. "12 inches exactly, ebony with dragon heartstring," he says.

I feel a bit bad that a dragon's heartstring was used, but I flick it. All of the damage previously made by me was reversed. Professor McGonagall gets the wands for us.

"Um, pardon me for asking, but what money are you using to buy these for us?" I ask.

"Hogwarts has reserved money for muggle born witches and wizards. We get your first wands with it and your robes. We'll provide you with hand me down books as well. Once you grow up and get enough money, we'd hope you make a donation so the other muggle born students or students with financial strain can also get wands and robes," she explains. Lily and I nod, promising to make a donation once we grow up.

We go get robes and then the professor takes Lily and me to our homes. I find out that Lily doesn't live too far away from me, so we make plans to hang out a week before we head to Hogwarts. I think that was the professor's idea, let us know someone before going to Hogwarts. It's a nice thought and Lily and I had really hit it off on the trip, interested in a lot of the same things.

...

The day comes that Lily and I had planned to hang out so I go over to her house. She is sitting on her porch talking to a guy our age with kind of stringy black hair.

"Hi," I smile to both of them.

"Hi, Winter. This is my friend, Severus, who's also a wizard and going to Hogwarts with us in a week. Severus, this is Winter," Lily introduces us. We say hello, and we all go to a field. Severus demonstrates some magic and we all just talk for a bit. I don't think Severus is that bad, and I can tell he has a thing for Lily, who is completely oblivious.  
I suddenly get up and walk, pretending to be completely innocent, and tag Lily. I scream, "TAG!" then run away. Lily tags Severus and he charges after her. He tags me next and I chase him, tackling him. This goes on for a while before we all fall to the ground, exhausted.

I start to laugh, and soon Lily joins in. We laugh so hard that Severus can't help but laugh. Before we know it, I have to go home. We say goodbye and promise to sit next to each other on the train.

When I get home, I say hi to my mum. "How did it go?" she asks.

"Brilliantly," I smile brightly. I tell her about the day and she smiles.

"I'm glad you'll have some friends at Hogwarts," she says a bit sadly, and I hug her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I softly cry into her shoulder. She holds me for a bit then pushes me back so I can look into her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'll miss you too darling, but it'll be fine, you'll be fine," she smiles. I nod and hug her.

...

September 1st, I say goodbye to my mum and Libby and run through the wall to get to platform 9 ¾, which was an interesting experience. I saw many wizards and witches do it, but it scared me. I made it safely though.

I find Lily and we sit on the train, joined by Severus after a few minutes. "Excited?" I ask both of them, smiling brightly.

"Yes!" Lily exclaims, but Severus just nods.

We talk about everything that was happening, Lily and I had looked through the books we got in the mail from Hogwarts, and I was so excited to learn magic that I could barely contain myself. I tapped my fingers on my leg the entire way there.

We got to the destination after a while and are instructed to get on the boats. We head over and meet Professor McGonagall. She tells us what will be happening and we wait to go inside. After a while, we go in to be sorted. They pull out a ratty old hat and call the first person up. I watch in amazement as the hat comes to life and calls out the house the person will be in. I watch nervously, not really paying attention until, "Sirius Black." Professor McGonagall's voice is clear and a boy walks up. He looks like he skipped the gawky period that everyone else is going through, he has an easy smile as well.

"Slytherin," one of the students behind me mumbles.

"Yeah, why do we have to sit through the obvious ones," another person groans.

Everyone gasps in disbelief when the hat calls out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy looks a bit sad for a second before grinning to himself. The people at the Gryffindor table clap enthusiastically while the people at the Slytherin table scowl at the boy.

I watch him for a while until I hear Lily's name. She gets into Gryffindor. After a while my name is called. I walk up in terror, sitting in the chair. The hat barely touches my head before, "GRYFFINDOR!" I smile brightly and go over to sit next to Lily. We watch to see Severus, he gets placed in Slytherin and we glance over to each other, disappointed.

The houses are all sorted and the feast begins.

Chapter 1

Fourth Year

"Lily," I groan, "wake up!" I shake my best friend until her green eyes open. She gives me an annoyed look.

"It's Saturday!" she yells at me. "Why are you waking me up!"

"Because Mr. Potter requests your presence," I smile and bow, acting like her butler. She pushes me, groaning.

"I don't want to see Potter!" she exclaims. "He's such a prat!"

I laugh, dragging her to the Gryffindor commons after she changes. James Potter stands, backed up by his friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and, my least favorite, Sirius Black.

"Lily, will you go out with me on the 5th?" he asks. James Potter has been in love with Lily since our first year. He asks her out every chance he gets.

"Sorry, I have plans with Winter that day. It's the day we go to Hogsmeade, correct?" she explains.

"Well, that's not a problem since Frost can hang out with me," Sirius says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"Bloody hell no!" I exclaim. "I will not be hanging out with you!" I'm not surprised by Sirius's claim. He likes to flirt with me, and wants to help out with his best friend James.

"Aww, that hurts," he smiles.

"Sorry James, but no," Lily says. James looks a bit sad for a second but then perks up.

"What if we all hang out that day?" he suggests, he strikes me with a pleading gaze. He knows that if I say yes Lily can't go against it.

"Ugh, I'm okay with that," I say. Lily gives me a deer in headlights look, and I shrug apologetically.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me," Sirius grins at me. I raise an eyebrow and punch his shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaims. "What was that for?"

"You being a stupid prat," I smile.

Lily laughs, "Well, I guess I've got no choice. We'll go."

James smiles and pumps his fist, which Lily raises her eyebrows at.

"Oh, but if you guys are mean to Severus at all we won't go," I say, Lily nods enthusiastically. Sirius groans.

"What!" James exclaims. "We can't do anything to Snivellus?"

I growl, "You stupid arsehole! I can't believe you guys! Severus is such a nice guy and if you just gave him a chance-"

"Give the Slytherin a chance," Sirius snorts, "Frost, you're really funny. Snivellus is not a nice guy and we will certainly not give him a chance."

I glare at Sirius with my full attention, staring straight into his usually pretty grey eyes, which I find disgusting at the moment. "You're such a bloody bully!" Everyone shrinks back slightly at my raised voice. I don't raise my voice very often, and it's a sign that I am royally pissed off. "Why can't you idiots accept the fact that Lily and I are friends with him? It'd be like me bullying Remus because he's "not a nice guy" or because he's a Gryffindor!" I rant. "You lot just don't like him because Potter is jealous that Lily actually likes Severus."

I drag Lily away after finishing my speech, leaving the boys speechless. I'm normally not confrontational, but they really make me mad sometimes. Lily and I go to breakfast.

...

I watched the only girl who interested me storm off in anger. "Bloody hell!" I exclaim, punching the mantle of the fireplace.

Winter Frost would be the death of me, the beautiful girl who didn't understand her values. She was so funny, beautiful, snarky, and- well- perfect. She was perfect. I love everything about her; her long dark brown hair, her white blue eyes, her pale skin, her attitude, her smile, her everything. Bloody hell, I sound like James… but I guess it just takes the right girl to bring it out.

Ugh, but Snivellus. He seems to always be a problem, Lily talks to him, Winter talks to him. James and I can't stand him, Remus always gets angry, but we just can't help it. Whenever we see him, we have to bully him, it's just understood.

That girl just doesn't understand. She never understands. She always gets angry, but I'm fine with that. She's kind of sexy when she gets mad at me.

"I can't believe them," James growls in frustration. "What's so great about Snivellus?"

"I don't know Prongs. Maybe it's his stringy hair," I laugh. James laughs with me.

"I didn't know girls liked that. It explains why so many girls like you Padfoot," he says, nudging my arm.

"Maybe you should stop showering, girls like the rustic look," I suggest.

"Hmm, I don't know if Lily would like the 'rustic' look," James mutters. "But your Winter might."

"Oh, shut up Prongs. You are much more into Lily Evans than I am into Winter Frost," I say, pushing him.

...

"I can't believe them Lily! They've never even given Severus a chance, they just decide they don't like him and pick on him," I complain. My red-headed friend agrees with me in condemning the stupid Marauders. "I mean, if he did something bad to them I'd understand, but I can't see him doing that!"

"They're just stupid boys," Lily says, "don't get too worked up over what they think."

I groan, "Yeah, you're right. Are we still going to hand out with them at Hogsmeade?"

"I think that we could…" she trails off.

"You want to hang out with James but don't want him to know you want to, right?" I tease.

"Yeah, I think if he weren't so mean that I would probably go out with him… I have liked him since last year…" she mumbles. I nod, I knew that she liked him, but she didn't like how much of a prat he is.

"Let's tell them tomorrow, I don't want to make them think that what they said was okay," I say, Lily nods in agreement.

"So, what do you think about Sirius?" Lily asks, nudging my arm.

"He's a stupid brat and a bit promiscuous, if you know what I mean," I say, winking at Lily. She laughs, nodding.

"What if he likes you?"

"He can't like anyone romantically besides himself," I scoff.

"Ouch, that's a bit harsh," Lily laughs.

"But true," I say.

We laugh and then head to the dining hall for lunch. We eat and Lily goes to the library to study. I stay in the Gryffindor common room, reading by the fire. I start humming "Hey Jude" by The Beatles, and then somehow start singing it softly. I jump when a male voice starts to sing with me. I turn to see none other than Sirius Black.

"Oops, sorry Frost. Couldn't help but sing," he says sheepishly. "You like The Beatles?"

"Like them? Is there the possibility to only _like_ them? Buddy, I love them," I smile. He laughs, a masculine, wonderful sound.

"They're pretty great," he agrees.

"How did I know that you'd be a part of the Beatle Mania, you fangirl," I joke.

"You caught me, I'd marry any one of them in a heartbeat," he laughs.

"Not if I get them first," I wink, then go back to my book.

"What'cha reading," he asks, snatching the book out of my hands. I exclaim in protest as he say incredulously, "A book about Jack the Ripper? What?"

"I like learning about serial murderers, sue me. It interests me to read muggle books about muggle murderers. I always wonder whether Jack the Ripper was an evil wizard, which is why the muggle police couldn't find him," I ramble, grabbing my book back.

Sirius ruffles my hair, "I didn't know you had such a dark mind Frost."

"Hey, you didn't have to ask if you didn't want to know," I say, shrugging.

"So, do you forgive me?" he broaches the subject lightly.

"Not completely, but Lily and I decided that unless you have another slip up, we will go with you to Hogsmeade," I grumble.

He smiles his Sirius smile, the one that causes heart palpitations if looked at too long, and hugs me over the chair. "I knew you'd forgive me! You're the nicest person ever!" he smiles.

"Don't lay it on too thick," I advise him, "you're losing some of your cool points."

"Oh no," he straightens up, "can't have that. The ladies need to believe that I'm the best thing since sliced bread."

I stare at him blankly before erupting in laughter at his completely straight face.

"It wasn't that funny," he mumbles. He pretends to be hurt by my laughter, which makes me laugh harder. We sit in the commons, telling jokes and making fun of each other. I haven't had so much fun with Sirius in a while.

** Hey, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me if you did, and to say if I messed any of the British lingo up. I might not use it right because I'm American and only have some movies and TV shows as reference…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The days have passed peacefully and then the time comes. Lily and I have to go to Hogsmeade with _the Marauders_. Ugh, they kept their promise perfectly, not bothering Severus and never mentioning him in front of us.

I wake up Lily and then head into the shower. When I come out Lily is staring at me.

"I had time to wake up fully, take a shower, and get dressed and completely ready before you got out of the shower. You usually take quick showers, what was up with that?" she asks incredulously.

I go behind the sheet hanging from my bed and start to get dressed. "Um, I mistook the conditioner for shampoo and it took me a bit to realise, and then I had to wash out the conditioner completely before putting shampoo in my hair, so that took a while…" I answer sheepishly.

"You know you didn't have to wait to put the shampoo in, actually it'd be like you had 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and that would be quicker," she informs me.

I blush, glad that a screen was blocking us. "Not everyone is as intelligent as you," I pout.

"Oh hush," she laughs. I join her laughter.

"Ooh, maybe that's why James is so in love with you, he doesn't know how to shower," I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively after I come out from behind the sheet, fully dressed.

Lily turns as red as her hair and tries to speak but can't say anything but, "You're disgusting!" I laugh, confidant in knowing that she is now imagining James showering. Oh crap, now I'm picturing James showering!

"This was a terrible idea," I cry. Covering my eyes, but the image won't go away. Lily laughs at my struggle, to which I indignantly shout, "It's not funny! Only you can imagine James showering!"

...

We head down to meet the Marauders after calming down and destroying the image of James. They are waiting in their casual clothes and I can't help but quickly check us all out. Sirius is wearing a grey shirt that matches his eyes and dark wash jeans. James had a Gryffindor red shirt on and light wash jeans. Remus is wearing a black shirt and dark wash jeans and Peter had a darker grey shirt, light wash jeans, and a Gryffindor scarf. After much deliberation, Lily decided on a simple gold skirt and a white long sleeved t-shirt. She has the skirt pulled up to her waist and a chunky black belt holding it up and completed the look with black flats. I had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tank top that was tight on the top but loose at the bottom that was dark grey with a large snowy owl on it, and black combat boots. I love my combat boots and wear them whenever I get the chance.

We start the walk to Hogsmeade and for a bit, all I can hear is James complementing Lily. That is, until Sirius came up to talk to me. "Hey, have you heard of the band Queen?" he asks.

"Yes! Merlin, I love them so much!" I reply happily.

"I know, they're so good," he says excitedly. "I heard them for the first time when I was visiting Prongs over the summer."

"When I was home for Christmas I heard that they were going to be recording more songs," I smile. He and I talk about Queen and the Beatles the whole walk to Hogsmeade, Peter sometimes joining in. I used to think Peter was a bit creepy, but I guess I misjudged him. He's actually really sweet, but soft spoken.

When we got to Hogsmeade, I went over to talk to Lily. She glared at me. "I'm glad you're having such a lovely time, that stupid twat Potter won't stop being annoying!"

I laugh, "He has to be annoying, it's his job." She growls softly, still annoyed.

I look at the Marauders as they all interact with each other. I realise that they each are closer to one than the others. Sirius and James are best friends while Remus and Peter are closer with each other than the other two, but they're still all great friends.

"Well, let's get going," I say impatiently.

"Where to?" Lily asks James, allowing him to take the lead. He smiles at the opportunity.

"We'll go to Honeyduke's first, is that okay?" he asks. After nods from all of us, he leads us to the sweet shop. We go in and I immediately split off from the group, moving to find Pumpkin Pasties which are my favorite sweets by far. I love everything pumpkin flavor, I have since birth.

I buy a couple in order to share with Lily, who is partial to them as well.

"What are you doing now?" Sirius asks.

"Getting the best food imaginable," I answer. He looks at me strangely before moving to look around the rest of the store.

After leaving Honeyduke's, the boys decide that they want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop. Lily and I have to yield to the Marauders' puppy eyes. They act like kids in a candy store, except they hadn't acted this crazy when we visited Honeyduke's.

"Merlin, you guys really like this store, don't you?" I say incredulously. I'm not completely surprised by their favor to it; they do love to pull pranks on everyone.

"Of course we like it!" Sirius answers me. "As Marauders, we have to like this store. I mean, it's practically prank heaven."

I sigh in exasperation as I see James trying to get Lily interested in the merchandise. He holds a sugar quill in front of her face and I make up their conversation in my head.

"_Look Lily, you like quills, right? Well, this one you can eat during class without the professors knowing!" my version of James informs Lily._

"_Uh, wow James… They sell those at Honeyduke's, you know…" she replies in my head._

_ "Oh, um, yeah, but these are… these are different. These, uh, these look more like quills…" he tries to reason._

_ "They look exactly the same."_

She actually rolls her eyes at him and walks over to me, to my utter delight. "He was trying to tell me that those quills are different from the ones at Honeyduke's because they 'look more like quills', and was trying to get me interested in this store," she tells me. I laugh.

"Look how happy they are in this store," I smile. "It makes me a bit happy watching them, they seem less like troublemakers and more like innocent children."

"Yeah, it is pretty fun just watching them," Lily agrees with me.

"Hey Frost!" Sirius calls to me.

"He just ruined it by speaking, is that possible?" I say to Lily before walking over to see what Sirius wanted. "What do you want Black?"

"Look at this, it's a drinking hex. I could sneak into the kitchen and put it into the batch of pumpkin juice for the Slytherin's! It would turn their hair really bright colors, a rainbow on all the Slytherins' hair," he smiles like the child he is.

"That's actually really funny, but I think you should put it into every houses' pumpkin juice, and then drink it yourself so no one suspects you," I suggest.

He laughs, "I've always wanted to know what I'd look like with rainbow hair. Do you think it'd be a good look?"

"Oh, definitely the best," I laugh. He scowls at my joking.

"I think it'd look really nice," he deadpans.

"For a clown," I laugh; he smiles and pokes me in the side.

"However wrong you may be about the hair not looking good on me, it is a brilliant plan. So, thanks," he says.

I pretend to wipe a tear away. "That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me Black," I inform him, making my voice hitch with fake emotion.

"Haha, now shut up. I'll tell you the day it's happening so you can make sure not to drink the pumpkin juice," he says, poking my forehead.

"Oh, put a delay on it so you can get more people," I tell him. He grins and nods, leaving to buy the potion.

"Why are you helping him?" Lily asks me suspiciously.

"I want to see his hair rainbow, I think it'd be funny," I explain. Lily laughs, agreeing.

"Maybe it would knock him down a few pegs, making a complete arse of himself," she laughs. I smile, Lily doesn't like Sirius almost as much as me. Well, I guess saying 'don't like' is a bit of a stretch. I like him sometimes, but I am annoyed with him most of the time. So Lily is annoyed with him almost as much as I am.

Next we go to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, and then head home. Lily and I eat dinner and share a couple pumpkin pasties. I then read a bit and go to sleep.

...

Two days later, a Monday, Lily wakes me up and we go down to breakfast. As we walk to our seats, Sirius winks at me, I become confused when I sit down. Why did he wink at me, was he trying to tell me something… I couldn't remember.

After Professor Dumbledore's mandatory beginning speech the tables fill with food and drinks. I grab pumpkin juice, which is my favorite. It tastes a bit off today, but it's still the best drink they offer. Lily doesn't like pumpkin juice, so she drinks something else.

I accidentally catch Sirius's eye as I drink, he smiles and drinks his own drink. Nearing the end of breakfast, Lily starts to laugh.

"I didn't know it was today," she says. I look at her, confused until I hear screams of indignation coming from all over the Great Hall. I look at the crowd to see multiple people with rainbow hair. I curse as I pull a strand of my own hair to see many colors streaked in it.

"You know, I'm not getting the full effect but this might be a good look for me," I joke. I look to see Sirius, who looks like a clown with the rainbow hair. I laugh at him and he sticks his tongue out at me. I look to see that the rest of the Marauders also have rainbow hair. Lily laughs exceptionally hard at James.

...

I set the prank up perfectly, none of the professors suspected it was Prongs or me, even though we are usually believed to be the culprits. Most of the people in school had rainbow hair for three days, myself included. I guess Winter forgot about the plan, because she also had multiple colored hair. Although I must admit, she pulled it off, which no one else did. She looked punk with streaks of color in her dark hair, so I told her she should keep the hair color. She hit me for that comment, sarcastically saying that I looked way better than she did.

"Oi, Padfoot! We're going to be late if you keep daydreaming!" an angry Prongs yells right next to my ear.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I try to placate him. I know he's extremely excited to see Evans, he's quite nutty over her. We head off to Transfiguration, one of the many classes we share with Evans and Winter. We sit the closest to them in this class and I attempt to pay attention, but I can't. I end up watching Winter the whole class.

...

One Saturday, I'm lying in bed when Lily bursts into our room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Winter, Potter- Black- Severus- hurt," she says between giant sobs. I, however, get the message and we rush down to the Infirmary to check on our friend.

"What happened?" I asked him. He turns his head to me and shakes his head. I understand that he doesn't want to tell us so I sit next to him. Lily hugs him, still sobbing.

"Don't worry too much," Madame Pomfrey says, coming into the room, "the injuries aren't very serious. He should be up and moving in about an hour."

I nod and leave Lily to care for Severus. I've got my own business to attend to, and it involves four boys who call themselves the Marauders. It's time for them to pay, hell hath no fury like Winter Frost after her friend has been injured.

** Yay, chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, please review because it makes me write faster, FACT. Leave suggestions, confusion, and maybe a bit of praise (not too much, we don't want it to go to my head) Thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
